


the sun will rise

by slytherinhedgehog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Class Differences, Class Issues, Drama, Edwardian Period, F/M, Family Angst, Irony, Suffragettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinhedgehog/pseuds/slytherinhedgehog
Summary: Lady Sansa is exactly what you would expect an Edwardian lady to be. She is courteous and proper and is expected to find a suitable match. However, when she meets the new groom she begins to question the world she has grown up in and begins to wonder if there are things more important than high society.(aka a Downton Abbey AU of sorts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as my first fic after not writing for nearly three years. Also the first fic I have ever posted to this site.

  
Lady Sansa let out a small frustrated sigh as she entered the library, hoping to find something to distract herself with. She needed something to distract the ever present need to throw decorum out of the window along with her younger sister. Running her fingers over the spines of the book she wondered if her sister would realise that her current crusade was futile and would only end in tears for all parties involved.  
  
Her sister, with encouragement from a local boy, had begun to get involved with the suffragettes! Luckily, Arya had not chained herself to any of the railings yet but Sansa knew that it was only a matter of time before her sister found herself being locked up and starved. Sansa blamed the local boy, Gendry, who was an apprentice to the local smith. It was one thing to get involved with the movement but to do it because of the encouragement of some boy was just ridiculous, according to Sansa. Even if Arya did stress that she had gotten involved in the suffragette movement long before she met her new friend.  
  
Sansa thought that was ridiculous. Why would she risk everything including her position in high society and her chance of finding a suitable match if she wasn't being forced to by somebody else. The suffragettes did have some interesting ideas that would surely benefit society but Sansa believed that the wild way they were getting their message across was just wrong! Just look at poor Emily Davison who had died but a few weeks ago. Why would anybody risk their lives for such a cause! Change could never and should never be made that way using such methods.  
  
This is what had sparked their current argument with harsh words been said by both parties. Their parents did not know what to make of it, Sansa had begrudgingly promised not to tell their family and it was something she was beginning to regret. If a riot broke out and Arya got hurt or worse killed, it would be entirely Sansa's fault and that was something her sister could not understand.  
  
Of course, her family knew that Arya sympathized with the suffragette movement. It was hard to ignore her constant rants about the mistreatment of women and the patriarchy. But her parents allowed it to a certain extent. As long as she did not mention it to any of their guests, it would not do well for Arya. Especially seeing as her first season was coming up. If her parents had found out that Arya had become even more involved with the suffragettes and politics it would surely mean trouble ahead.  
  
Sansa let out another sigh as she pulled out a random book and sat by the window overlooking their grounds. However, she did not get pass the first few pages. It was a book on some old historical site that Sansa could not care less about and suddenly her attentions were drawn to the gardens and then to the fields where she could see the top of their stables.  
  
She put the dusty book and began to plan out the ride. Despite the fact that motor cars were becoming more and more popular, the Starks still preferred using horses to get around. There was always something traditional and satisfactory about using horses. It was because of that, that they still had their full staff and only had one motor care for when longer journeys had to be made. Sansa was thankful for that, even if many Lords and Ladies did not understand that. But the Starks had always been more traditional than other families. There were certain expectations that came with being an old family, a family that was ancient compared to others.  
  
After calling her maid to help her with her riding wear, she began to make her way to the stables. She had decided that a quick trip into the village would help calm her down. Perhaps she could even buy something pretty to  
  
The journey to the stables was fairly short and the weather was pleasant which left Sansa feeling enthusiastic about her decision. She slipped into the stables and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as didn't recognise the current groom standing in front of her. She recalled her father mentioning that one of the grooms had ran off to get marry, this must have been the replacement. He looked no older than her older brother Robb.  
  
"My lady", The groom bowed his head quickly before continuing to brush the horse.  
  
Smiling politely, Sansa asked, "May I ask where Lowe is? I need to organise a ride for this morning."  
  
The groom stopped his work and turned to Sansa. After a moment of silence, he replied gruffly, "He told me he was going to be getting the vet for Old Oak. I'm on call if you need to ride, Lady Sansa."  
  
Sansa smile faltered for a second, Old Oak had been in her family for as long as she could remember. Sansa and all of her siblings (excluding young Rickon of course) had learnt to ride with Old Oak. It would be a great loss to the family if he died. Old Oak was nearly twenty-six and all twenty-six years had been spent at Winterfell.  
  
Sansa smiled sadly before she remembered where she was. She sharply answered, "Yes. That will do. I usually ride with-"  
  
But before she could give her horses name, the groom finished her sentence by saying, "With Patience. I know."  
  
Sansa smile fell as she wrinkled his nose at his informality. She felt the need to correct him but before she could get the words out he had turned to Patience and asked Sansa to follow him.  
  
Before following him, she asked, "What is your name?"  
  
He turned to her, "My name is Jon, Lady Sansa."  
  
Sansa thought that the name suited him. Her parents had always told her to show respect the servants so she she told him that she liked his name. Sansa thought she saw a smile for a split second. Sansa could not help but think that the smile suited him as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Lady Sansa's small adventure to the village was uneventful to say the least. She did not find anything that she wished to purchase and the groom had been somewhat quiet on the journey. Not that Sansa minded much, she was perfectly content with the silence as it gave her time to think. Sansa used that time to think about the upcoming social season and whether or not it would lead to Lord Joffrey finally asking to court her. Last year he had requested to dance with her many times and he did come from a good family. It did not hurt that their fathers were good friends and it would finally cement an alliance of sorts between Baratheon and Stark. It would be a boost to both families to have such connections.  
  
Her brother hated him though, choosing to glare at Joffrey whenever he had asked Sansa to dance. Robb was over-protective to say the least, as the eldest child he had a certain responsibility. But it wouldn't do well for the peace if he started a war with Joffrey over a few dances.  
  
Of course, the season was not for a few months yet and she things could change between now and then but she incredibly doubted that. She had always been somewhat popular at those events with plenty of potential suitors asking her to dance but none of them had taken the leap to officially court her. Not that Sansa was sure of how she would respond to their pleas.  
  
As a girl, Sansa always had the romantic idea that she would one day marry for love. That was one of the reasons she did not want Lord Joffrey, she simply did not love him and her most certainly did not love her. Marrying for love wasn't possible though, she was aware of that fact but she could not help but dream that her husband would see past her title and status. Her mother had stated that a marriage born from love does not work and does not last. Her mother had also stated that over time her husband would fall in love with her as that is what had happened to her. But Sansa had also heard tragic tales although she did not like to dwell on those thoughts.  
  
Sansa had been meaning to ask her father about Old Oak's health and breakfast the next day provided to perfect time. After they had finished her mother asked, "Did you have a good ride yesterday?"  
  
Sansa nodded, "Yes, mama. Although I could not find anything I wished to buy."  
  
Sansa heard Arya scoff and felt her a frown start to form on her face. Sansa watched as she saw her mother narrow her eyes at Arya before stating, "We will be going into town to prepare you for your first season over the next two weeks. You should go with Sansa next time she rides down to the village, it will do you well to see what is on offer and perhaps but in an order or two."  
  
Arya rolled her eyes before asking, "Do I have to do that, mama?"  
  
Sansa saw her mother raise an eyebrow at her younger sister before Arya let out a quiet, "Fine. I will go if I must, but do not expect me to enjoy it and do not expect me to be play nice with Sansa."  
  
Sansa let out a barely audible sigh before she decided to ask her father about Old Oak, it would be a good way to change the subject. Arya was trying to get a rise out of her and she would be a fool to take the bait. So, Sansa removed the thoughts of dresses and gowns by inquiring, "Papa, is it true that Old Oak has taken ill?"  
  
Sansa saw as her father let out a deep sigh, it was true then. Sansa didn't think that the groom, Jon, would lie about something as horrific as that.  
  
"Will he die?" Arya asked and Sansa turned to her to see a scowl on her face. It was odd to see a scowl that was not for her.  
  
Her father let out another sigh, "Dr. Shipman will try his best to save him."  
  
Sansa did not know what to make of that. Her father may be simply telling the truth or it could be a lie to save them from the pain. She liked to believe that it was the former.  
  
But either way, Sansa would visit the stables to check up on Old Oak. Perhaps she could even take some apples down for him. She couldn't help but worry and seeing him would help calm those worries down. Yes, she would go visit him after breakfast.  
  
  
Sansa couldn’t help but feel foolish as she carried a small basket that contained a couple apples down to the stables. It was odd to care so much for a horse and she could imagine the sneers and mocking laughs of other ladies if they saw her right now, Sansa gripped the handle tighter as she tried to ignore those thoughts.  
  
She couldn't very well turn away now, it would just make the servants gossip. So instead of running back to the house, Sansa entered the stables and called out, "Hello."  
  
He was there again. Jon – the groom from the day before. His hair was once again pulled back but this time his sleeves were rolled up as he nodded at her, "Lady Sansa, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Sansa smiled at him and motioned to the basket in her hands, "I have apples for Old Oak, if he is allowed them of course. There is also one for each of the horses, I didn't want them to think I was playing favourites."  
  
She thought she saw a hint of a smile, similar to what happened to the day before, after a moment of silence Jon responded, "I'm sure he will be allowed one."  
  
As Sansa approached the old horse she couldn't help but notice that Jon was still watching her and she inquired, "Do you want to help me?  
  
He shook his head, "I need to get back to work. Lady Arya has requested that we get Marlowe ready for her ride."  
  
Sansa furrowed her eyebrows at that, Arya was going to be meeting up with Gendry again. Then Sansa had an odd idea cross her mind, if Arya was going to meet with Gendry then she was just going to go with her. She needed to protect her sister and this would be the way to do it. Sansa knew that Arya would hate her for it but it was for her own good.  
  
"Jon, can you get Patience ready as well? Arya forget to mention that I was going to go with her."  
  
"Of course, my lady," if he suspected her to be lying he did not show it as went about his business.  
  
It didn't take long to feed the horses and as soon as she finished she went back to the house to get ready for riding. It would be painful to ride again but she needed to do this for Arya's sake. But a part of her couldn't help but worry that she was crossing the line or if something would happen in town. But she out those fears to the back of her mind as she got ready.  
  
  
As she had hoped, she had arrived at the stables just before Arya arrived. Going to Patience she smiled at Jon as he greeted her. There was a moment of comfortable silence as they waited for Arya to arrive.  
  
And she did shortly after, scowling as soon as she saw Sansa. Sansa had expected this and called out, "It's good for you to arrive, Arya. We need to be on our way if we hope to get back for dinner."  
  
Arya started, "You-"  
  
But Sansa cut in, "Jon will be coming with us. Just in case something happens on the road. Should we be off?"


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sansa could feel Arya glaring at her as they trotted along the narrow road. It had been that way for quite some time and Sansa could not help but feel that she had crossed a line. Or that Arya would shove her off her horse at a moments notice. If Jon had noticed the tension he had not commented on it, choosing instead to lead the way.  
  
"Do not look at me like that," Sansa called back to her sister, hoping to cut the awkward and uncomfortable tension.  
  
Arya stayed quiet, choosing to brood instead of answering her. This caused Sansa to let out a heavy sigh, she had hoped that her action would have caused Arya to rethink the entire situation and head back to Winterfell. Sansa did not expect for Arya to actually continue and now she was struggling to find an excuse as to why they were heading into town.  
  
Sansa just hoped that Arya had the common sense to lead them to one of the shops that dotted the high street and not to Gendry or some other endeavor she had been planning. It would be difficult to explain to Jon and it was almost guaranteed that he would tell their father about their journey. Sansa shuddered just thinking about her mother and father's reaction to this little outing.  
  
Deciding she needed an answer, she asked Arya, "What are our plans for town? I have forgotten already and I would like to purchase something to do – perhaps a new necklace."  
  
Sansa heard Arya let out a quiet snort before biting back, "That is odd, it is almost like we never planned it together at all. But I wish to meet up with a few acquaintances of mine. But you are welcome to go ahead with Jon, I will be fine on my own. I am afraid that you would just find our discussions dull and unstimulating."  
  
"I think we will both go with you, as precaution of course. Isn't that right, Jon?" Sansa addressed Jon, he would have to agree. If her father found out that his youngest daughter was left unsupervised, he would surely sack Jon and most likely with a horrific reference.  
  
Jon bowed his head slightly before replying, "Lady Sansa is right, Lady Arya. My job would be on the line if something happened to either you or your sister."  
  
Sansa smiled, glad that Jon had supported her, "Thank you, Jon. I am glad that somebody had the sense to see that it would be improper for my sister to go gallivanting."  
  
"I don't go gallivanting," Arya cut in, "Anyways I would rather go gallivanting than to only get enjoyment from purchasing pretty things."  
  
Sansa felt her smile drop and the rest of the journey into town was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. 

  


  
The town was busier than usual – and not for the first time Sansa was beginning to regret her decision to accompany her sister. As they got further into town they could see a crowd gathering around an elevated speaker. Even from their position she could hear the loud shouting and see people shoving one another to get their point across to the speaker.  
  
Jon looked at Sansa and Arya before, starting, "Perhaps we should leave –"  
  
"Nonsense," Arya began, "I want to see what is causing the commotion."  
  
Jon motioned to the crowd with a free hand, "My lady, I don't think it would be wise to go over there."  
  
Feeling a sense of panic and fear, Sansa tried to make Arya see sense, "Arya, listen to him. It isn't safe. What if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing bad ever happens," Arya stated, "I just want to listen to the speaker. I know her and it will be fine. You can stay here if you are too scared."  
  
"What about the horses?" Sansa inquired, "We can't just leave them."  
  
Arya rolled her eyes, "Jon will keep an eye on them. We won't be far from him – so if need be he can jump in and save us."  
  
Sansa didn't appreciate her sarcasm but she needed to make sure that nothing happened to her sister. She would never be able to forgive herself if her sister came back injured or worse. It just didn't bear thinking about. With that, Sansa climbed down from her horse and handed the reign to Jon. She was going to go with her sister – even if it was her sister's punishment for interfering with her life.  
  
"Please keep close," Sansa all but begged him, "if something happens – make sure you get my sister out first. She will most likely be the one to get herself into the most trouble. I promise that I will not tell father about to day if you also promise to stay quiet."  
  
Sansa then approached her sister and asked, "Are you certain you want to go? It is not too late to go back."  
  
Arya confessed to her, "It will be fine. Gendry is there, I had made him promise to come with me – believe it or not but I am not a complete idiot. I wasn't going to go gallivanting alone. As much as I hate to admit – I am safer with Gendry as these kind of events."  
  
Sansa looked over to where Gendry was stood. He was taller and bigger than she had thought he was going to be. Sansa could see why her sister had wanted to attend the event with Gendry, he looked intimidating and older than twenty. He would easily be able to starve off any trouble. She could also see why her sister was somewhat infatuated with him – even though she had denied it.  
  
Looking back to where Jon stood, she smiled reassuringly and he returned the smile – though his looked more pained and fake. She felt bad about putting him in this situation and promised to make it up to him as soon as possible. She could perhaps buy something for him in town as both a thank you and an apology. Although – she had no thought as to what was suitable for somebody of a lower class.  
  
Sansa turned back to the speaker and tried to listen, hoping to find the reason why it was so important to her sister to catch it. It was about the suffragette movement – that much was obvious. She was detailing the tragic Emily Davison – lamenting about her great sacrifice for the cause. She made it sound almost romantic instead of fool.  
  
But as the speaker moved away from Davison – she focused on why it was so important for them to stick together in this time. Sansa couldn't help but see why her sister had been swept up in the whirlwind that was the suffragette movement. Sansa had been so caught up in listening to the woman that she didn't see the commotion that had started a short length away from her.  
  
She didn't realise that Arya was pulling on her arm until she heard loud shouting and the people in front of her stumbling.  
Arya pulled her arm harder and shouted over the noise, "Sansa! We need to leave now."  
  
Sansa nodded and went to follow her sister when the man in front of her was shoved backwards. Sansa attempted to step to the side, away from the bulky man, when she tripped over the uneven pavement. As she felt herself fall forwards, she heard her sister scream her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should hopefully be up by Thursday. But school is a nightmare right now so I apologise if it is up late.
> 
> Check out my tumblr slverin.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

  
Sansa let out a cry of pain as her hands fell upon the stone pavement. The intense pain not only came from her hands but her ankle and before Sansa could stop herself she felt tears fall from her eyes. Arya was shouting – but Sansa could not find it inside herself to focus on her sister's anger. She just wanted to get back to Winterfell and hide away from the world.  
  
She let out a startled gasp as she felt somebody guide her to her feet. The pain in her ankle grew more piercing as she stood on her feet, she leant on the figure that had helped her, grasping at their arm she held onto them as one would a crutch. Not caring anymore, she just wanted to go home and go to bed and eat lemon cakes till her stomach hurt and she forgot about this moment. Turning her head, she saw Jon staring at her with a look of concern on his face as he wrapped an arm protectively around her as he guided her away from the crowd.  
  
"Are you okay, Lady Sansa?" Jon asked her as she led her to where the horses stood.  
  
Her crying had stopped now but she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain every time she walked, so she still clung onto Jon, "My ankle – it hurts."  
  
Sansa saw him grimace as a silence passed between them, "You're going to be okay – trust me."  
  
She nodded as they approached the horses. They were being looked after by an adolescent boy who Jon tossed a coin to.  
  
"We can't take back to Winterfell – not like that!" Arya stated as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Mother and father will kill me!"  
  
Jon helped Sansa onto his horse and bit back, and she suddenly felt cold at the lack of his warmth, "What do you want to do with Lady Sansa then? Her ankle needs to be looked at and her hands need to be treated."  
  
Sansa let out a wince as she secured herself onto Jon's horse, it wasn't an ideal situation but it was the only one they had – she doubted she would be able to ride right now. Sansa couldn't help but wish they had taken the car instead – but then she doubted their chauffer would be willing to keep this a secret – he was a stern man who didn't like her very much.  
  
"My sister is right. Our parents would be furious at both of us. They would blame you and they would fire you – with a reference that would mean you would never be able to find work again."  
  
"Can't we take her to somebody?" Arya asked as she got onto her own horse, signaling for Gendry to get Patience.  
  
Sansa saw Jon glance at both her and her sister before glancing at the apprentice. She doubted they could see a doctor in the county without them gossiping about her and they couldn't go to Doctor Luwin.  
  
She watched as he let out a sigh and climbed up on the horse behind her and not for the first time that day she couldn't help but feel comforted by his body warmth.  
  
"Let's go. It's a short journey but he won't tell anybody."  
  
Sansa blamed it on the biting autumn air and the fact that the fall made her somewhat delirious. But she couldn't help but lean back as they started moving.  
  
His scent filled her nose – it was surprisingly pleasant. He smelt of leather and mint and something that she couldn't quite place but it was familiar. It was weird – Sansa knew she shouldn't be think that. It wasn't right and it wasn't proper especially when he had helped her and was continuing to make sure this was hidden from her parents. But she believed that was more about his job than her and Arya.  
  
Sansa was so caught up in her thoughts – her thoughts of Jon that she didn't realise they had stopped until Jon had made to get down from the horse. The journey hadn't been that long – it was probably around thirty or twenty minutes. He heled her down and guided her towards the door. It was a small house on the outskirts of town – it looked rarely modern and well-kept even if it was a bit small. She briefly wondered how he knew the occupants of the house.  
  
Arya knocked on the door and a moment passed before a young woman answered the door, she had a child in her arms and let out a surprised gasp as she caught sight of the group.  
  
"Jon –?"  
  
He let out a deep sigh and tightened his grip on Sansa, "Is Sam in? Lady Sansa has been hurt."  
  
Sansa watched as the woman nodded and opened the door wider – motioning them to enter, "He's in the study. Just go straight through."  
  
Jon replied, "Thank you, Gilly."  
  
The woman – Gilly - awkwardly bobbed her head as she led them into the house.  
  
"I could make some tea – would that help?" Gilly asked.  
  
Sansa saw Arya enter the hallway and say to Gilly, "Thank you, I could help – even I know how to make tea. Just don't expect Sansa to help out."  
  
Arya shot her grin as she squeezed her arm – a sign of comfort. Sansa knew that her sister would never admit that she was worried and that she actually cared – but her reaction to the fall said it all. She didn't doubt that Arya would have fought that man if Gendry hadn't stopped her – Sansa doubted that Arya would lose that fight. Arya was always strong.  
  
Sansa limped next to Jon as he guided her to the room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door before opening it without a response.  
  
A large man was sat behind a desk and he looked up in surprise at him. Sansa guessed that this was Sam – she couldn't help but be curious about how Jon and Sam knew each other.  
  
"We need your help," Jon told him as he sat her down on the chair, "There was an incident and Lady Sansa was accidentally caught up in it – I think her ankle was injured."  
  
"Sam is a medical student – he's being trained by Doctor Aemon Targaryen. He won't say anything – right, Sam?" Jon explained to Sansa as he stood by the door – out of the way so Sam could examine her.  
  
Sam looked at Sansa and smiled at her, "Of course, I won't say anything."  
  
The examination was fairly short with Sam just stating that she had merely sprained her ankle and that it should feel better in a week after plenty of rest. Sam also cleaned her hands – make small talk as he went about it – it took her mind from the stinging sensation.  
  
Sam was pleasant and she couldn't help but smile and respond to him. They left the house with Sansa promising to rest and Sam shooting Jon a look that Sansa couldn't decipher and a look that left Jon looking awkward. Sansa got onto her own horse for the way back – it wouldn't be good for the horse if she rode back to Winterfell with Jon. Sansa couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness that she wouldn't be close to Jon but that feeling only lasted for a second before Sansa reprimanded herself.  
  
  
The ride back was mostly silent – with Gendry leaving the group as they neared his village. It was mutually agreed that the story would be that Sansa had sprained her ankle after climbing down from Patience. It would leave Jon with a job and Sansa and her sister out of trouble.  
  
Sansa didn't want to think about her parent's reaction if they had found out that she had lied to them – but she doubted that they would find out. Nobody they had knew had been around that commotion so there was no way for the news to travel back to them.  
  
After being helped off the horse, Sansa grasped Jon's hand and told him, "Thank you, Jon. I appreciate everything you did today."  
He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "Anybody would have done the same, my lady."  
  
Sansa felt her heart beat faster as Jon squeezed her hand, his smile did suit him and she couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling this way. It was just Jon – the groom she had only met this past week.  
But instead of thinking about that, she smiled and reluctantly pulled her hand away and simply said, "Goodbye Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up a day late - sorry! School has been hectic and I've started volunteering.  
> The next chapter should be up on Monday or Tuesday!
> 
> Check out my tumblr slverin.tumblr.com


End file.
